homefrontfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
European Union Armed Forces
'''European Union Armed Forces (EUAF) '''is the main military force of the European Union and consists of soldiers from all the member countries of the EU. Its headquarters is located in Paris, France and is put incharge of protecting Europe from foreign threats and enemy countries. In 2030 the EU military was succeded by the European Confederate Defense Forces (ECDF). History Around 2016 after the division of Iraq with the North controled by Iran and the Iranian Coalition, the south controled by Saudi Arabia and the Holy Arab Alliance, the European government had grown very conserned over the situation and soon the countries of France, Dutch Confederacy, United Kingdom, and Germany had all grouped together to created the EUAF. Soon the entire European Union supported the creation of European Military and soon the EUAF was born. Italy had allowed the European Navy to be stationed in Sicily and soon European warships and destroyers launched countless attacks on Libya and Egypt during the Oil Wars and attacked both the Arab Alliance and the Iranian Coalition. In 2018 the 84th armoured division of the Dutch Army of the EU Army was sent to the Greek-Turkish border to stop Iraqi and middle eastern refugees from entering Europe and eventually a Turkush border patrol was killed when it was caught in a Dutch tank blast by accident. This lead to the European military circling Turkey in a massive naval blockade and had the boarder between Greece and Turkey covered with tanks, troops, drones, and artillary and other military vehicles and Turky soon backed down. In 2021 the Italian branch of the EU Army was sent to Italy to help stablaize the country after a terrorist organiation called the Greater italian State called for the group to be put in power and govern italy under anti-muslim fascism. Deployment to America In 2027 after the American Resistance and the US Army had liberated San Francisco from Korean control, the European Army was sent into California to help liberate the country from the GKR. Upon landing EU Air Forces flew over and launched multiplie bombing runs across KPA controlled territories and then the European Army launched a massive assualt and liberated San Diego. After California was liberated, the EU Forces pushed towards Nevada where KPA state bordar checkpoints were destroyed and the US Military with European Air Support finally moved in and arrived at Las Vegas which had been turned into a massive military depot as reveiled by US and European troops. During the EU Forces advancements into the mid west and battles with the Occupational Holdouts, the EU-US Forces believed that victory was in sight until the KPA launched a massive counterattack and with newfound technology the EU forces were pushed out and went back to Europe due to overwhelming KPA forces. In 2030 the European Confederacy was created and renamed the EUAF into the European Confederate Defense Forces. DIvisions Army the Army is the main ground forces and is comprised of soldiers from each and every EU member state. Paris is where the Army meets and the European Parliament often manages every aspect of the EU Army. Majority of ground troops are British and French while Dutch army officers hold high possitions as commanders Navy Main naval force of the European Union Airforce Main Airforce. HQ is stationed in sicily Italy and majority of airforce troops are Italian Special Forces Special Forces mostly includes Spec Ops and Counter-terrorist forces such as GROM from Poland and Special Air Services (SAS) from the UK. Military Police Due to years worth of civil unest and anarchy, the EU military police has replaced multiple local and national police forces in over 16 EU member states and the countries' governments often use them to kill muslims. Continental Defense Forces Main goal of the Continental Defense Forces is to defend the continent of Europe from terrorist attacks and foerign threats near europe and its bordars. Because of this the CDF is often sationed across shorlines and bordars intp north africa and aften use up public space and resources however they hace stopped terrorist attacks in the past. Category:Armies Category:Factions Category:Homefront: the Fall